The Storm
by Paris in October
Summary: Lisa Cuddy was not afraid of storms. Until that night... Is she ready for the storm in her life? Finally finished. R&R, please!
1. Stranger in the night

**Disclaimer:** House M.D. is not mine. Unfortunately... :)

* * *

Lisa came into the house and closed the door with a sigh of relief. It was Friday afternoon and she had planned to go for a long walk and then spend the rest of the evening with a good book and a glass of red wine. She had to finish the report for Monday, but then there would only be _dolce far niente_. No business meetings, no solving House's problems, no House at all. That week she had had to listen to an incredible number of complaints about him. Since Monday she had been waiting for the weekend.

She opened the kitchen window. Warm wind moved the curtains. _It's going to rain_, she thought. With a glass of orange juice she came to her bedroom and settled herself on the bed with her laptop.

Half an hour later the report was ready, but Lisa had to forget about the walk. The sky was completely dark and it started raining a few minutes later. Listening to the raindrops, she started to read a book. It was the best afternoon since… well, since House had started working for her.

Just when the main character of her book was about to catch the mysterious man breaking into single women's houses during the storms, the lightning lit up the sky and all lights turned off.

_Great_, she thought. _Why now?_ She stood up, trying to find the torch that had always been in her drawer. Suddenly she heard a loud clank downstairs, as if somebody had just broken the window.

She froze. _Don't be stupid_, she told herself. _It's just a book!_

She found the torch at last and went downstairs, her heart speeding up with every single step. The kitchen window was broken._ I've forgotten to close it_, she remembered and laughed at her stupid imaginations. She placed the torch on the table and started cleaning the floor.

Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her arm and heard a silent whisper:

"Good evening."

She turned around, scared to death. In the dark she could see only a silhouette of the intruder, but then the lightning lit up the kitchen and she saw a man's face with the ironic grin. She screamed and, like women in her book, just fainted.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was lying on the sofa in the living room. All lights were on, and beside her she saw Gregory House.

"What are you doing here?", she asked, sitting up.

"Trying to bring you round for at least ten minutes", he answered. "Thought you were more courageous than that."

Suddenly she thought about the dark silhouette.

"House, somebody was here! It was… It was…"

"It was me", he finished with a very familiar ironic smile. "Just wanted to check if you didn't need anything. The whole city was out of electricity. I decided not to ring, doorbell was out of order as well."

She quickly forgot about the shock.

"You idiot, are you trying to kill me?! You scared me to death! Just don't you dare do it again, clear?!"

She took a deep breath, and then added, "Actually, I _do_ need something. Because of that damn storm I've lost glass in the kitchen window. Could you please do something with it?", she asked with all her dignity.

"I've thrown away the glass, glazier will come tomorrow morning", he answered without hesitation.

She just couldn't believe. House had done something for her without asking hundred times? She had to check it. There was no sign of that mess in her kitchen.

She stared at him, completely confused. Well, sometimes he really surprised her…

* * *

**Well, hope that you liked it :) But it's my first fic in English, so please don't be so strict. And, of course, all reviews will be appreciated! **


	2. Prelude

**I really thought it'd be a oneshot, but... well, if you want to read it, why not :)  
****Tak, jestem Polką. Doszłam do wniosku, że połączę przyjemne z pożytecznym i trochę poprawię swój angielski.  
So, here you go! And - as always - have a pleasant flight :)**

* * *

The next morning was beautiful, the sun was shining and there was no sing of the storm. Glazier came at 10.00 and in half an hour there was a new glass in Cuddy's kitchen window. She had to admit that House had hired a really nice man and a good professional. When he gave her a bill she was surprised that he wasn't really expensive, too.

House… well, since that stormy night he didn't appear. He didn't even call her. He had scared her to death and didn't bother to check if she's still alive. Well, it was definitely like him.

* * *

On Monday she came to work at 8.00. House, of course, wasn't there yet. She had a case for him, and when he finally appeared at 11.00, she was a bit angry.

When she came into his office, the whole team was sitting in a conference room.

"Good morning, doctor Cuddy! Nice to see you!" House stood up as he saw her.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. I have a case for you."

She handed him a file.

"Let's see… Well, might be interesting...", he murmured, reading the papers. "Glazier came?", he asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." She smiled and went out.

House's team exchanged looks.

"Why has she just thanked you?", asked Foreman.

"Because she has good manners. Savior-vivre says that you should thank almost for everything."

"Wrong question. What has she thanked you for? And what did that "glazier" mean?"

"Minor damages after Friday night's fever, none of your business. Let's focus on the patient", he cut off.

Foreman shrugged his shoulders and looked at the file, although he didn't look convinced.

* * *

By the time Cuddy arrived home in the afternoon, the weather had changed again. The air was hot and the storm clouds were gathering.

_Storm is coming_, she thought. _Again. I'd better check if all windows are closed._

When she came into her bedroom, she noticed the unfinished book. She smiled. She didn't want to finish it, especially now, when she knew, who was the man breaking into houses – it was House.

The lightning flashed and she started to tremble a bit. _Oh, come on!_, she told herself. _Don't behave childish! ?I can't be afraid of storm, that's ridiculous!_

At that very moment somebody knocked on the front door.

_Whoever it is,_ she thought,_ at least he is knocking this time. Kind of improvement, I think._

She went downstairs and opened the door.

"House." She wasn't surprised. "What are you doing here?" She asked the same question that she had a few days ago.

"Thought you are sitting here alone, totally scared, and have nobody to hug when the lightning flashes", he said, stepping inside.

"And you thought you are the perfect candidate? Really kind of you, but why on Earth did you think I'm scared?"

"One simple event can affect the rest of your life", he smiled.

"Do you really think that seeing you in the darkness has made such a huge impression on me?"

"Well, actually yes", he answered and went into the living room. "At least you fainted. That means I had a big influence on you."

"Yeah, sure. I just faint whenever I see you."

"Don't laugh. Aren't you afraid of possible another stranger in your kitchen?"

"Thankfully, no. Lightning never strikes twice." She smiled.

Suddenly she noticed that his left hand was hidden behind his back.

"What do you have there?", she asked curiously.

He smiled and gave her a bunch of tulips.

"It's a compensation for Friday. I didn't mean to scare you so much. I'm sorry."

She looked even more scared than on Friday.

"Good God, House. What has happened to you?", she asked carefully.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to be nice."

"And that is scary. You are _never_ nice. What do you want?"

"You're insulting me."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to. So, why are you suddenly nice? Is this a part of a plan?"

"Actually, yes. It's only a prelude."

She looked confused. _Rather silence before a storm_, she thought.

"Prelude to what? No, wait. I'm not sure if I want to know."

"Prelude to a great symphony. Symphony of our lives."

"House, are you sure you haven't overdosed?"

"Don't know what it means, boss", he grinned.

"Well, ok. Leave the great symphony for a while. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please." At least he started to behave normally.

"Hey, Cuddy, relax. It was just a metaphor."

"You are completely unpredictable. I don't understand your music metaphors, just like I don't understand the genius of Beethoven."

"Actually, Beethoven _was_ a genius. His 5th symphony…"

"Stop. Don't argue about music now. Let's come back to your symphony."

"It's connected to the music", he remarked.

"Okay…" She sighed. "So what the hell does "the great symphony of our lives" mean?"

"I decided I want to change."

"People don't change."

"I'm different."

"You want to say you're not a human?" One corner of her lips raised a bit and she started to laugh.

"Hey, I'm serious!"

"Yeas, of course." She couldn't stop laughing. "And what circumstances has made you decide so?"

_You,_ he thought, but said nothing.

"In this situation, you wouldn't mind working in the clinic next week, I suppose?", she asked.

"Please, don't start with so drastic changes."

"Shock therapy is always the best."

"You're devilish."

"Thanks."

"Not at all."

He suddenly took a cushion from the sofa and started to choke her.

"Hey! You wanted to kill me? Again!", she laughed, when she eventually shook him off.

"Yep. That was plan B, in case changing idea fails."

"Oh, you…!"

They started to fight, but at the same moment all lights turned off.

"Oh no, not again", Cuddy moaned.

"Why not?" House looked quite satisfied. "It can be fun", he said and grabbed the nearest cushion.

* * *

Half an hour and one china vase later the lights turned on.

"Oh, God…" Cuddy looked around. "Look, what have we done."

"A mess, I think. But it was fun."

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Gotta go, sorry, but you have to clean it all on your own."

"That's ok." She led him to the hall.

"See you tomorrow."

" Yeah. Goodbye, stranger." Cuddy smiled and closed the door. Storm had finished two hours earlier, but she didn't even realize.

* * *

**So, what do you think? This chapter was a bit... lazy, because I need the basics :) Review, please!**


	3. The nanny

**Hello, sick people! First of all, thanks for the reviews and correcting my errors. It's really important for me.  
What do you think about the next chapter? :)**

* * *

She came into the hospital the next morning, wondering if House was already there. His idea of changing was a bit scary, but it might be interesting to watch him being polite and nice to the patients. She had a terrible headache and she desperately needed somebody to humour her.

When she came into House's office, she saw only Ducklings. _What now, Dr House?_, she thought. _Plan B?_ She smiled to herself and asked:

"Is House at work?"

Chase looked at her slightly surprised.

"No, not yet. It's half past nine. Do you know what it means?"

"That in thirty minutes it'll be ten o'clock", said a deep voice behind Cuddy. It was so unexpected that she jumped. "Do you have something interesting for me?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no." She handed him the file. "Oh, and can you please come to my office later? I'd like to…"

She suddenly started coughing and didn't finish the sentence.

"Dr Cuddy, are you alright?" Chase looked at her worried.

"I'm okay, thanks. It's just a cold", she answered, waving her hand impatiently.

"Maybe it's because of a broken window. Nights are cold now", remarked House.

She started to laugh, but quickly hid it behind coughing.

"Just come to my office. And good luck with the patient."

* * *

Half an hour later someone knocked to her office door. "Come in!", she called, sure it was House. But instead of him she saw Foreman.

"Aren't you busy? I just have a short question."

"No, please sit down. I've just finished the reports. What's the matter?"

"House."

"What's with him?", she asked with anxiety.

"I have no idea. He is at the clinic now, treating the seventh patient. The case you left us in the morning is solved, and it's just noon!"

"You're right, it's strange. I'll talk to him. But as for now, we should be happy", she laughed, and started coughing again.

"Cuddy, are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go home?"

"No, it's alright. Tell House to come here if you meet him."

"Okay. Thanks", he said and went out.

Cuddy rested her head in her hands. She wasn't feeling well, but she wanted to talk to House. Then she could go home.

"You wanted to see me?", she heard suddenly.

"House. You've terrified me again." She smiled. "Yes, we've got to talk. Your people are shocked about your change. You came back to plan A?"

"Not really. Actually, it's plan D already."

"Uh, I missed a lot. So where's plan C?"

"C was annoying you, but I thought it's stupid."

"It's not a plan. It's your everyday routine", she remarked.

"So I moved on to D. It's impressing you. So many happy patients, so many healthy people – isn't that impressing?"

"I can't see the difference between A and D." She couldn't understand his words, her headache was now really awful.

"I don't have to get up early. I just have to work faster."

"I'm impressed, then. Go continue your fast work."

"Are you alright? You look like hell."

"Thanks. And you're the third person who's asked me about that."

"So maybe you should think about it. You've got fever. Go home."

"Yes, boss", she sighed and stood up. "But be nice when I'm away."

"Yes, mommy." He grinned and went to the clinic.

* * *

_House was right,_ she thought, lying down on the sofa. _I should stay in bed for some time._ She took a cup of tea, two aspirins and quickly fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was already dark. She looked at the clock – half past six. _Oh, dear. I've been asleep for all day!_

She felt awful. She had a sore throat and a terrible headache hadn't gone away. She groaned and got up. She went to the kitchen, but the fridge was empty. Well, she wasn't hungry at all. She made herself another cup of tea and went back to the living room. She took a book from the coffee table – at least she could catch up with reading.

But after a few lines she realized it was impossible to read. She felt dizzy and couldn't focus on the letters. _Great, _she thought, lying down._ Now I'll die from boredom._

She hated being sick. She hated lying in bed, having nothing to do and feeling useless. She hated being alone and having only a TV as a companion.

Suddenly she heard a noise in the hall. _Great. The only thing I need is an impromptu visit._ She waited for the person to come to the living room and wasn't really surprised when she saw House.

"Good evening, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?", he asked cheerfully.

"How do you think I'm feeling?"

"You looked terrible, so I guess not very good."

"Genius. And why you called me "sleeping beauty"?"

"Because you've been sleeping all day. I phoned a few times, but you didn't answer. I assumed you didn't go shopping."

"Right. And what are you doing here?" _The same question all the time, _she thought.

"I've made you some shopping." He showed her a few bags. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Nope. And I'm not hungry."

"You have to take any meds. And you have to eat. We miss you at work."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I've been out only for a day. And you miss me so much?"

"Yep. Especially Wilson", he said and went to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a tray full of food.

"I can't cook, so please forgive me I've ordered something", he grinned.

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"And I told you I'm not interested in it. I'm not going to feed you."

Cuddy sighed and took the fork.

"Are you happy now?", she asked after five minutes.

"Yes, of course. Now take this." He handed her a few pills.

"What's that?"

"Candies. What did you think? Antibiotics."

She shrugged her shoulders and swallowed the pills. She didn't want to argue with him.

"Good girl." He smiled. "And now go to bed. I'm really sorry, but unfortunately I can't carry you to your bedroom."

She stood up and swayed a bit.

"Hey, be careful!" House grabbed her shoulder. "You don't need to hurry. Don't worry, I'm staying."

"No, you're not!" She was conscious enough to react. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I've seen. Come on, we'll talk later."

When they finally reached her bedroom, she lay down with a sigh of relief.

"House, thanks for that all…"

"Not at all, princess", he grinned. "It was my duty as a brave knight. Now sleep. I'll come tomorrow and check if you're alright. Goodnight."

He turned off the light and went out.

Cuddy stared at the closed door for a while. _Was it House? Has he just made me dinner and brought meds? I must have a high fever… I'm hallucinating. Yes, it's the only explanation…_

And with that thought she fell asleep.

* * *


	4. People change

**Thanks for all reviews! The next chapter is ready, hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

"Can't you really do anything without me?! You're pathetic! Are you sure you've finished any medical university? I want five different diagnoses in thirty minutes, or your patient will be dead. YOU will be dead."

House stormed out and after a few seconds disappeared behind the elevator door.

Cameron sighed.

"What are we doing now?"

"What can we do? You've heard – five diagnoses in half an hour. And I'm pretty sure that jackass already knows what's wrong." Chase looked at his partner and smiled a bit. "Well, I guess we don't have much choice. Any sensible ideas?"

* * *

Cuddy woke up shortly before noon. She still felt a bit dizzy, but much better than the day before. She recalled House's evening visit. _It must've been a dream… he would never do anything like that. Oh God, I'm now dreaming about House. I must be really sick!_

She got up, took her dressing gown and went to the kitchen. On the table she found a short note and some meds. She reached for a note.

"_Eat breakfast, take the pills, go back to bed. No work today__, remember! I'll come after work. If you need something, call me. H."_

She smiled. Plan D was working. She was really impressed. Nice House was something she had been waiting for since they met in Princeton-Plainsboro a few years ago. They had studied together, but it was an old story and they'd never come back to it.

She made herself a cup of tea and some toasts. _Breakfast – done,_ she thought, reached for the pills and swallowed them. _What now?_ She took House's note and groaned. She hated lying in bed. She went back to her bedroom, took a few books and a blanket and went to the living room. She comforted herself on the sofa and started reading. Maybe being sick is not so bad…

* * *

When Foreman came into the conference room, Chase and Cameron were yelling at each other and didn't even notice his presence.

"Hey, what is going on here? Shut up for a while!" He grabbed Cameron's hand. "What are you two doing? And where is House?"

"We can't find a sensible reason for patient's symptoms."

"And is this really a reason to murder each other?"

Chase sit down, and then stood up again.

"This place is a complete mess! Cuddy is out sick, Cameron is pregnant, House is furious heaven knows why and Wilson is too busy to talk to him."

Cameron kicked him, not even trying to do it subtle.

Foreman looked at the two with a pure shock on his face.

"Cameron is what?"

"I didn't want anybody to know yet." She gave Chase an angry look. "I didn't want House to know."

"Well, then you should be more careful." Foreman smiled and went out. "And don't worry, I'll be silent as a grave."

* * *

Wilson came to Cuddy's office about one o'clock and was a bit surprised when he didn't find her there.

"Is Cuddy at work today?" he asked her secretary.

"No, I'm sorry, Dr Wilson. She's out sick and probably won't be back till the end of the week."

"Oh. I didn't know. Thanks", he said and went back to his office. _She didn't look well yesterday, I should have sent her home. _He looked at his watch. _I'll call her,_ he decided. _Maybe she needs something._

He reached for his cell phone and dialed Cuddy's number. She answered after the first signal.

"Um, hi, it's Wilson."

"Oh, hello! That's great you're calling."

"Your secretary told me you're sick"

"Actually, it's just a common cold, but House made me stay at home for a few days."

Wilson was surprised.

"Did you say 'House'?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it? He's trying to impress me and behaves like a caring nanny – or rather like a worried husband. For the first time I was probably more shocked than you, but I got used to it. People usually get used to convenience quite quickly."

They both laughed.

"So I guess you don't need anything. I wanted to help you, but your… nanny will certainly take care of everything."

"Yeah… Thanks for calling, and for being worried. I have a pair of true friends… I've never thought I could call House like that."

"People change, you know."

"Don't tell House about this discovery," she warned him. "He would probably try to prove you wrong."

"Point. No one will never know about our conversation. So get well and come back quickly. We miss you."

She smiled. Hasn't House said the same thing? Maybe they really miss her.

"Thanks once again and, I hope, see you soon."

"Bye." He put the phone down.

* * *

When House came in the evening, she was half-lying on the sofa, watching some stupid romantic comedy. She looked at him, smiled, said "Hi" and returned to the movie.

He sat down on the back of the sofa near her head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better."

He placed his hand on her forehead.

"You're still hot. Have you taken the meds?"

"Yes, of course, daddy. I'm better, really. I've just made some tea. Would you like?"

"I hate green tea." He grimaced. "Don't stand up, I'll bring it myself."

"You're lucky," she smiled. "This time it's earl grey."

"Hooray. I won't have to pretend I like it."

He went to the kitchen and came back with two cups of tea.

"Here." He handed one of them to Cuddy.

"Thanks." She was still a bit surprised. People changes but… House was different. He had never done anything for anybody..

She took a sip of her tea and decided not to think about it any more. Not now. He had been behaving strangely since that stormy night. Maybe a lightning struck him then? It was the only explanation.

She noticed that he had switched the channel.

"Hey, I was watching it!"

"I don't understand how can you watch these stupid movies. They're all the same – poor girl, rich boy, eternal love. They make me sick."

"I'm already sick," she remarked. "And don't be so strict. I don't want to think much today and this one doesn't require much thinking."

"I'd never guess you like romantic comedies."

"Why not?" She laughed. "I'm only a woman dreaming about a brave knight."

"Well, ok. But you'll be the one to blame if I die before the happy end."

"You don't have to watch it," she remarked.

He didn't move.

* * *

When the film finished two hours later, House stood up.

"Time to go to bed. Come on, I'll sing you a lullaby."

Cuddy didn't answer. He looked at her and smiled. She had already fallen asleep.

"I told you I wouldn't carry you to bed," he whispered and covered her with a blanket.

He left her a note, as always, and went home.


	5. Cuddy x2

**A shorter part this time, but I have an idea... And it would ruin Cuddy's peaceful week :) Here you go!**

* * *

„I have an offer for you."

When House came on Tuesday evening, Cuddy was doing paperwork in the kitchen.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to stay in bed!" He didn't ask about the offer first. Strange.

He forced her to leave the papers and move to the living room.

"Please, nanny, let me play! I'm okay."

"I wouldn't call paperwork a play. And you're out sick, you don't have to do it now."

He sat in the armchair.

"What offer do you have for me?"

"A conference. Thursday and Friday. Barcelona. Risk and effects of brain stimulation."

"Could be interesting. Now tell me why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you offering me that? Are you tired of my visits?" He grinned.

"Of course not! I just wanted to thank you. Every doctor in PPTH would enjoy having a free vacation in Spain. Wouldn't you?"

"I would, that's out of question. Thanks." He hesitated and then asked, "Are you sure you won't need any help?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly healthy now, and if I need any help, I can call Wilson. Just enjoy this unexpected gift."

"I will, don't worry. Whoa! Spain! Or rather Spanish girls! Thanks, Mommy."

She smiled.

"I regret to disappoint you, but there won't be many women on the conference. No more than three or four, as far as I know."

"Well, I think I will be able to deal with it. At last there will be some hostesses… probably much younger than the doctors."

"House! Can you really think only about all those women?"

"Of course not. I can think about those women and you the same time, don't be jealous."

"I'm not"

"You are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!

"No, I'm… God. It's childish."

"Come on, don't think about it any more. I'll be back in three days… Or not. It depends on how beautiful Spain will be."

"House!"

"Okay, okay. Let's watch some stupid movie. Another romantic comedy?" he asked.

"Not this time." She showed him the film. "I have _Gone with the wind_."

"Great. Do you have tissues as well?"

"Of course. Do you think you'll need them?"

"Funny."

He hit her with a pillow.

* * *

The flight was great. Cuddy had booked first-class tickets, and the stewardesses were also _prima sort_. He had a great fun trying to catch their attention. He was good at that game, and when they eventually landed in Barcelona, he had fixed appointments with all of them.

When he arrived at the hotel, it turned out that Cuddy had been right about women on the conference. Lying on the huge bed in his room, he carefully read the list of participants. There was only one woman on the list. Her name was Marie Jennifer Cuddy.

He stared at the paper for a while, and then smiled. If he was right, the conference would be even funnier than he had expected.

He picked up the phone and dialed Cuddy's number.

"Hello, sunshine."

"House? What the hell are you doing?!"

"Well… Talking to you? And why are you so angry… sunshine?"

"Stop calling me that! It's ridiculous, especially if you take the fact that it's _two a.m._ in America!"

_Oops…_

"I've forgotten, sorry. You're right, 'sunshine' doesn't fit here. What about… I know! Moonshine?" he asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes. Fortunately he couldn't see it.

"Uh. Let's skip this part. Why are you calling?"

"I wanted to ask if you have a sister."

"Wha… You are calling at two am only to ask _if I have a sister_?! You're mental."

"Answer me."

"Yes, I do. Why are you asking?"

"What's her name?"

"Marie. _Why are you asking?_"

"Is she a doctor?"

"Yes. Why are you..."

House smiled.

"Is she younger than you?"

"Actually, we're twins. But why the hell are you asking me about her now?!"

"She'll be here."

"Here? Where?"

"On a conference."

Cuddy was speechless for a few seconds.

"God. I guess I can commit a suicide now. You won't miss the opportunity to ruin my life, will you?" she said at last.

"Don't count on it. Twin sister, huh? Might be interesting."

"House, please…"

"It's late. Have some sleep."

"House!"

_Great_, she thought. She hadn't seen Marie since she had moved to Europe. Four years. But she still knew a lot of things House should absolutely not know about her. _I'll have to call Marie_, she decided and fell asleep, pretty sure their meeting would be a disaster for her.


	6. Spanish holidays

**Next part is ready, but I have to rewrite it and I'm having CAE exam this week. Please be patient. And thanks for all reviews!**

* * *

Browsing through the papers, House found another interesting information:

"_Breakfast is served from 7 a.m. to 11 a.m." _

He looked at the clock. 7.15. If Marie is similar to Cuddy… to Lisa, she had already been in the cafeteria. It was time to start the fun.

He went downstairs to the cafeteria, but was disappointed. There were only men – mid-aged doctors, elegant professors, crazy scientists. Nobody interesting.

He grabbed a donut and a cup of coffee and sat down at the table by the window.

After ten minutes a young woman came in. House looked at her cautiously. False alarm. She had red curly hair and the only similarity to Cuddy could be her impressive plunging neckline. The woman stood for a while, visibly unsure what to do. She looked around the cafeteria, looking for somebody. Finally her eyes met House's. She smiled and went straight towards him.

"May I?" she asked and sat down at the opposite side of the table.

"You've already sat down. No point asking."

"I just wanted to be polite," She shrugged her shoulders. "It was the only free place. And I wanted to talk to you… Dr House."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"I doubt if have anything to talk about."

"Oh, sorry, I've forgotten to introduce myself. Marie Cuddy."

House didn't shake her hand. He looked slightly shocked. _No, no way…_

He examined her face cautiously. He noticed Cuddy's eyes, her nose and that very familiar smile.

"Surprised? I thought you were aware I'd be here," she said and laughed at his face expression.

"I was. But Cuddy… Lisa told me you're twins."

"We are."

"Your red hair fooled me."

"Men. They usually notice what colour is woman's hair, but that's all."

She took an ID card from her bag.

"Here. The photo is black and white, so you won't have problems."

"No, thanks. I believe you. Aren't you eating anything?" he changed the topic.

"I'm on a diet." House rolled his eyes. Definitely sisters. "I just wanted to see you. Lisa told me a lot about you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? What exactly?"

"That you're a great diagnostician, but you can be annoying and your favourite activity is looking at her breasts."

"Uh. Interesting point of view. And what's your first impression?"

"Quite similar, especially the breasts part."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

House was pleased to discover that Marie was as intelligent and smart as her sister.

* * *

"Hello, boss." Wilson came to Cuddy's place after work. "I've done some shopping. How are you feeling?"

Cuddy smiled when see saw him.

"Much better. Come in, I've just made coffee."

They went to the kitchen and sat at the table with two cups of coffee. Cuddy was silent.

"What are you worried about?" Wilson asked her.

"I'm not worried about anything."

"Yes, you are. What happened?"

She sighed.

"House is in Barcelona."

"I know. I thought it was your idea."

"Yeah. But House is in Barcelona with Marie."

"Ouch."

"Exactly. They're probably having a great time gossiping about me."

"Don't worry. Maybe he doesn't know she's there."

"He does. And he'll certainly take advantage of that unexpected gift."

"Do you have any embarrassing secrets?" Wilson laughed, but Cuddy gave him an angry look.

"Everybody has. And I'd rather he didn't find out mine."

"Don't you trust your sister?"

"I do, but I know House. He won't give up until she tells him everything."

"Call her and warn her, then."

"I tried. Her cellphone is off."

"Maybe he won't like her and they won't even talk to each other."

"I hope so…"

* * *

After some time House realized they were alone in the cafeteria. He looked at his watch. The lecture has already started. He smiled. It was time to check if they were really the same.

"We're late," he said with a worried look.

Marie smiled.

"So maybe we should skip this one? Let's go for a walk. Barcelona is so beautiful."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"But it's Hamilton's lecture now. I've heard he's the best neurologist in Spain."

"Yeah, he's a genius. Nobody can understand geniuses. Waste of time." She stood up. "Come on, the weather is so beautiful we can't spend the whole day here."

"Cuddy… Lisa would never miss Hamilton's lecture," said House, standing up.

Marie laughed.

"I'm her twin sister, not her copy. We're completely different."

"Has she always been the ideal daughter?"

"Of course no. When we were younger, she was really sociable and outgoing. She had a lot of friends and was always the life and soul of the party, while I preferred reading books and sitting in a library."

"I can't imagine Cu… Lisa partying every weekend."

"Oh, she was!" Marie laughed. "She was a naughty girl and school, and I was the sensible one. But it changed diametrically after that story…" She suddenly paused.

"What story?"

Marie sighed.

"I can't tell you. If she hasn't done it yet, it means she doesn't want you to know. She trust me and I can't destroy it."

"Oh, come on. She won't find out I know about this… story."

"She will. I doubt if you will keep your mouth shut and won't 'use it to blackmail her."

"You have a great opinion about me, really."

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Okay…" House gave up. He could wait.

* * *

No sooner had Wilson gone home, Lisa's phone rang. She looked at the display. House.

"Where are you?" she asked without any introduction.

"Stupid question. Barcelona, do you remember?"

"Oh. Right."

"I'm just calling to tell you I'm still alive."

"Unfortunately. How is the conference?"

"Great, although hostesses aren't very attractive."

"I'm asking about the lectures."

"Oh, yes. Quite interesting, but we skipped one today and went sightseeing."

"'We'?"

"Marie and me."

"So you met her?"

"It wasn't difficult as long as she's the only woman here. Sorry, but I have to go. We're having a banquet now." He paused for a while. "Oh, I've nearly forgotten. Marie told me to give you her love."

"Tell her to switch on her cellphone."

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

"But please, not at 2 a.m."

"I promise. Bye."

Cuddy put the phone down. Her heart was racing as if she had just run a marathon. House was unpredictable. Marie was unpredictable. Together they could start the third world war.

* * *

**That's all for now, dark secrets next time :)**


	7. Shades of past

**Exams are over, so I finally have time to update ;-) Dark secret is revealed, I hope you won't be disappointed. Thanks for reviews and have a pleasant flight!**

* * *

House couldn't stop thinking about Cuddy's secret. What was that? He had to find out sooner or later. He didn't want to use that information against Lisa. He just wanted to know.

Marie knocked on his door. "I'm ready. Come on."

House stared at her with astonishment. She was as beautiful as her sister. Her green dress perfectly matched her red hair and grey eyes.

"You look beautiful."

"I thought that compliments are not your cup of tea. But thanks anyway."

They went downstairs to the restaurant.

"You'll be the most attractive woman there."

"I'll be the only woman there," she remarked.

They started to laugh.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Marie came to House's table. As the only woman, she had to dance with every doctor.

"Oh God, I'm exhausted." She sat down and grabbed a glass of wine. She was already a bit tipsy and was in extremely good mood.

"I didn't expect you to be the life and soul of the party. You told me you preferred peace and quiet."

She laughed.

"Lisa wasn't the only one who changed after that unforgettable party."

House wasn't sure if he could ask her about that. He wanted to know, but… She was already drunk and not really aware of what she was saying.

"What party?"

"I don't know if I can tell you…"

"I won't tell a soul, don't worry."

"Okay. But if Lisa finds out…"

"She won't."

Marie took a deep breath.

"It happened when we were in high school. Lisa's friend organized the party and invited us. I didn't really want to go, but Lisa eventually convinced me. It soon occurred that it was a 'special' party. Her friend had some drugs. Lisa had smoked marihuana before, but I hadn't even seen drugs in my life. When she was away, they gave me LSD – or something they called LSD. I decided to go the whole hog. Before Lisa found out, I had already overdosed on that shit. But the party was excellent," she smiled weakly.

"What happened next?" House was surprised. He hadn't expected that kind of story.

"I ended up in the ER. Fortunately it wasn't too late. As you can imagine, Lisa was extremely horrified. She thought is was all her fault."

"It was."

"No, it wasn't. We were the same age, I was fully responsible for my actions. I didn't tell our parents it was her idea to go there, but she confessed to everything – even to having smoked marihuana before. They were angry, but also relieved it hadn't finished worse. After that Lisa changed drastically. She stopped going to parties and focused on school instead. She was the best student, then started a medical university and never mentioned that 'accident'."

"And you? You should've hated parties after that," remarked House.

"I quickly forgot. Lisa's friends became my friends. I suddenly became very popular – I was the only one with so big 'drug experience'. Lisa wasn't happy about that, as you can imagine. Since then she became really cautious about meds and reacted hysterically even to common painkillers."

She finished her story and took a sip of wine. House thought about his Vicodin. Cuddy had never been happy about his addiction – and now he knew why.

Marie broke the silence.

"But please, don't tell Lisa that you know. She'll kill me."

"Sure. Come on, it's late. And you're drunk."

"I'm not. Just a bit tipsy."

House laughed. "Okay, tipsy girl. Time to bed."

They stood up and went to their rooms.

* * *

House couldn't sleep. He was still thinking about Lisa. But, on the other hand, it wasn't his business. He shouldn't have cared about her school years. So why he did? The past week showed him that he couldn't be indifferent to what happened with her. He was just… worried.

His leg hurt like hell. He took out Vicodin, but didn't take it. He just stared at the orange bottle. After a few minutes he swallowed the pill with a sigh. He could start reducing it the next day.


	8. Hangover?

**You know what? School's over ;-)** **I know, it's a great discovery... Whatever ;-) Next chapter, s'il vous plaît:**

* * *

It wasn't a peaceful night for House. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamt about Cuddy sisters. He saw Marie lying on the hospital bed and Lisa sitting beside her, crying hysterically "It's my fault, it's all my fault…". Then the dream changed. They were still in the hospital, but now he was the one on the bed instead of Marie. Lisa was still crying. "God, I don't want to worry about him any more…" And then another change. Unconscious Lisa was lying on the bed. Wilson was standing next to him whispering "It's your fault. She has overdosed. She wanted you to see how it's like to be on the other side."

He woke up terrified. The sun was shining and somebody was knocking on his door. He looked at the clock. 10.30.Standing up, he winced a bit. Pain in his leg wasn't so bad. He looked at the bottle of Vicodin placed on his night table and, with a sigh, he went to open the door. Not now.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Marie went into the room, smiling widely. "I thought it was me who drank too much last night. By the way, I need something for my hangover."

"You denied that you were drunk," he remarked.

"Don't be mischievous. That headache is killing me."

"Here." He grabbed a packet of painkillers and threw it in her direction. She caught it in the last moment, a bit surprised.

"Instant help, huh?" she asked, swallowing the pill.

"In my job time is really important, you know."

They both laughed.

"What do you think about breakfast, Dr House?" Marie asked suddenly. "Now. It will save my life – I'm starving."

"Saving people's lives is also a part of my job."

"Really? What a coincidence!"

Still laughing, they went to the cafeteria.

"What are we doing today?" asked Marie after breakfast.

"Going to a lecture." House sighed "Lisa will ask me for the detailed report when I come back. What will I tell her – that I spent all the time lying on the beach?"

"That's not a bad idea…"

"Lecture or beach?" he asked innocently.

She pretended that she was thinking intensively.

"Um… Lecture. Come on, or we'll be late again!"

When they were walking through the lobby, everybody was looking at Marie with astonishment and at House with visible jealousy. They just couldn't believe that the only woman on the conference was spending all the time in Spain with a cripple.

"Have you noticed that you're a star here?" he asked when another envious doctor gave him an angry look.

"Me? Why?"

"Let's think… Have you ever looked in the mirror?" he snorted. Half of them hoped that after the last night you'd change the partner."

"Well.." she smiled. "I'm not sure if there's a point. We're going home tomorrow morning… at least you're going."

"And you?"

"I'm staying in Spain. I definitely need holidays."

"Lucky you…" mumbled House. "So I can count on you tonight? They're organizing a goodbye party."

"Of course. But you'll have to keep an eye on me. I don't want the headache to be the only thing I'll remember from that conference."

* * *

On Saturday morning Lisa woke up early. She wanted to spend the last two days of her sick leave on watching her favourite films, reading, listening to music – simply on doing nothing. House's plane was going to land about 3 pm. He promised to call on her in the afternoon. Lisa smiled when she thought about that. Although House was always just House, his visits had recently become more pleasant. She was afraid about their meeting, though. She couldn't be sure what Marie had told him and what terrible secrets he knew. She didn't have too much of them, she had been quite a nice girl in the past. Apart from a few parties…

She sighed. Her only hope was Marie. Her sister maybe wasn't the most sensible person in the world, but doubtless she was loyal. She wouldn't tell House about anything… or would she?

Lisa decided to gave up thinking about it. It wouldn't change anything, and she didn't want to waste that day. It was already 10 am. She had about… five, six hours to House's arrival. She decided to relax and not to worry any more. Everything would be clear sooner or later…And to be honest, she preferred the 'later' option.

* * *

Marie and House arrived at the airport an hour before the departure of his plane. Barcelona wasn't so beautiful that morning – it was raining from dawn and it didn't seem it would change soon.

Marie's mood was as bright as the weather.

"Cheer up, sunshine," House tried to humour her. "The conference is over, you won't have to see all those posh doctors any more. Real holidays are just beginning."

She smiled weakly.

"I know. I'm just extremely angry at myself. I shouldn't have told you. YOU shouldn't have asked me to do that. I thought that you and Lisa are friends. She was right – you only want to play with her, show her who's the boss and who's better at blackmail!"

"Hey, hey! Don't exaggerate! I won't tell her about anything. You're right – it shouldn't have happened. I didn't know it's THAT kind of story. I expected, I don't know, a story about a stupid school joke."

"Well, more or less, it was. But not exactly what you wanted." She sighed. "Please, don't use it against her."

"I promise I won't. And it's the first time in my life when I'm serious."

At that moment they heard a voice over the speakers.

"_The flight no S65NJ to New Jersey will be delayed because of the weather conditions. We are sorry about any inconvenience."_

House swore.

"I wanted to be at home in the evening. I promised Lisa to call on her today and tell her a goodnight story."

Marie raised an eyebrow.

"A goodnight story? Are you her nanny?"

"Actually, recently yes. She's sick and for the past week I was taking care of her… Which means watching movies with her and drinking green tea."

Marie laughed.

"Maybe you should try working as a babysitter? I've heard the earnings are quite reasonable."

"I'll think about it when your sister fires me."

Marie looked at her watch.

"I have to go, I've left my things in the hotel. It was really nice to meet you. For the first time I didn't get bored on a conference." She kissed him on the cheek.

"What a change!" he said with fake excitement. "So you don't think I'm a jerk any more? That has never happened to me before."

"Treat it as a compliment." Marie smiled. "I hope we'll meet again."

"Yeah. Some day, at Lisa's wedding…"

"The next conference would be a better solution. Paris, September. Will you come?"

"I have to asked my boss."

Marie smiled again.

"Now I really have to go. Give my love to Lisa. I'll contact her soon. Bye!"

She smiled for the last time and went towards the exit. Then she turned and wove him goodbye.

House looked at her until she disappeared behind the door._ Great,_ he thought. _What am I doing now? _That delay had annoyed him – he hated waiting for anything. He bought a coffee and went to the departure lounge. He looked at his watch. 1.30 pm. The plane was already an hour and a half late and it didn't seem it would change soon.

* * *

**It will eventually be Huddy, I promise! Just give me time ;-)**


	9. Premonitions and mistakes

**First of all, thanks for reviews. before this chapter I'd like to say that I'm not a doctor and all my info comes from a leaflet, so don't take it seriously. However, don't try if it's true! ;-)**

**

* * *

  
**Cuddy had watched all the movies – even the one she'd left for the evening – when she realized that House should've already been at home.

She took the phone and called him.

_The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable._

Brilliant. It was nearly half past four. She tried not to exaggerate, but she started to anxious. He'd promised to call her straight after the arrival. House was still House, but…

She picked up the receiver again. That time she dialed his home number. No answer.

She came back to the living room and tried to focus on the television. "General Hospital" marathon has just begun. Lisa moaned. Even the TV was thinking about him.

After three episodes she got a terrible headache. She couldn't understand how House could watch it.

She went to the kitchen and took two aspirins. She ignored the fact that she had taken one after dinner.

She looked at the clock for the millionth time. 6 pm. House's mobile was dead, he wasn't at home. Now Lisa wasn't anxious – she was terrified. She imagined thousands of terrible scenarios, and the falling plane was the less scary. _Three-hour delay isn't anything unusual, _she told herself. She tried to focus on something. She took a book, but didn't understand a word. She stood up, made herself a tea, went back to the living room, switched on the TV, switched it off, called House, checked emails, tried to take a nap. It was nearly 7.30 pm. Her headache hadn't disappeared, it was even worse.

She took another two pills. Where the hell was House?

She felt faint and tired. After all, she was still sick. She went to her bedroom and lay down, but she couldn't sleep. Her heart was racing even though she wasn't moving. She sat on the bed and moaned. The room was spinning around her. Something was wrong, really wrong…

She forced herself to stood up and went to the kitchen, trying not to lose balance. She grabbed a packet of 'painkillers' and examined it carefully. Loratadinum. Crap. She had mistaken the medicines. She counted quickly. Two hours, four pills… Not good.

She took a mobile and called Wilson.

"Can you come to my place? I've done something extremely stupid. Ok, but please hurry up."

She came back to the living room and lay down on the sofa. _I can't fall asleep,_ she told herself. Hoping that Wilson would come soon, she slowly closed here eyes.

* * *

Lisa's call scared James. She sounded terrified, and she didn't usually get terrified easily.

He arrived at her place fifteen minutes later. The front door wasn't locked. He went inside and found Cuddy on the sofa, her eyes closed and face very pale.

"Cuddy… Hey, Cuddy! Wake up!" he gently shook her shoulder. Lisa slowly opened her eyes. Noticing him, she sighed with relief.

"I need your help," she said with visible difficulty. "I… I've mistaken the meds and taken Loratadinum instead of painkillers." She tried to sit up. "Oh, my head…"

"Don't move," he restrained her. "How much did you take?"

"Four pills in nearly two hours."

"Oh God. Cuddy, it's too much even for painkillers!"

"Not helping," she answered, rubbing her temples. "I'm dizzy…"

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. I'll call an ambulance."

Lisa closed her eyes, listening to his voice. He finished the call and checked her pulse. It was weak, too weak. He looked at her face again. She was breathing with difficulty.

"Lisa, don't fall asleep, can you hear me? Don't close your eyes, you can't fall asleep!"

"I… I know…" she whispered weakly. "Where is House?" she asked suddenly.

"House?" Wilson was completely caught off guard. "Probably at home."

"No." Cuddy shook her head. "He should have already come back, but he hasn't answered the phone."

"Maybe he's sleeping. Or the plane was delayed."

"Maybe." She sighed. "I feel faint…"

"The ambulance is on the way. Hey, don't close your eyes! Cuddy!"

She didn't react. Wilson's hands were shaking while he checked her pulse again. _Calm down, you idiot! Don't panic, _he thought. Where was that damn ambulance?

Suddenly he thought that the situation was ridiculously familiar. Hundreds of times before he had been sitting beside an unconscious friend, waiting for help and trying to be professional. But for the first time it was Lisa. When House was away, he usually felt responsible for her. That time he fully understood what it meant.

He heard a sound of an ambulance. _Thank God…_

* * *

House came back home extremely furious. The plane finally landed in New Jersey at 6.30 pm, and he needed another half an hour to get to his place. On the board he had been sitting near a very annoying woman. When she'd heard that he's a doctor, she had kept talking to him for four hours. She had diagnosed herself at least hundred times, and finally decided that she had had lupus. House, of course, hadn't denied. He had soon regretted that – she had started panicking, and it had been even worse.

When he eventually arrived home, he sighed with relief. He took a shower and quickly fell asleep. His mobile was left in the backpack and he didn't even think to check it. His thigh hadn't really enjoyed the journey, so he hit the hay without hesitation. The bottle of Vicodin was nearly empty. He found out that reducing on it was very difficult.

He woke up at 8 pm. _I promised to call on Cuddy_, he thought. She was probably angry that he hadn't called her earlier.

He dialed her number. No answer. She hadn't gone anywhere, had she? _She is sleeping,_ he decided. He could visit her the next day.

If he only knew…

* * *

**Well, as I promised, House is at home...**


	10. When you say something stupid

**Finally I've finished this part. I hope it'll be better than the previous one... But, of course, you'll judge it ;-)**

* * *

"So what exactly has happened?"

"She's overdosed on Loratadinum."

Wilson and Foreman was standing next to Cuddy's bed, talking quietly. She was still unconscious, but stable. Still shocked, they were both looking at her and Chase checking her blood pressure.

"Cuddy? I can't believe. I thought it's House's domain."

"She told me it was an accident. She mixed the packets and mistook it for pain meds."

"Oh God… I thought she's a doctor. Or at last responsible woman."

"She was nervous. You know, she asked me about House. Has he called you?"

"No, he's not here yet."

"She's waking up." Chase turned to them.

Wilson quickly approached her bed.

"Cuddy, can you hear me? Lisa?"

:She moaned quietly, but didn't open her eyes.

"House…" she whispered.

"It's me, Wilson. Lisa, can you hear me?"

"House… Where's House?"

"I don't know, he hasn't come yet. Don't speak."

"Something must have happened… Call him…"

"Okay, but please, don't move."

"Call House. Please!"

Wilson and Foreman exchanged puzzled looks. Foreman went out, taking out his mobile.

"Foreman is calling him. We'll find him, don't worry. It's okay…" Wilson brushed her black her off her face. "It's okay," he repeated.

She finally calmed down. She closed here eyes and sighed deeply.

"Have a rest now. You shouldn't get stressed."

* * *

_Answer that damn phone…_ Foreman was standing outside the room, looking at his boss through the glass walls. The situation was, to tell the least, strange. He had never seen Cuddy in such condition, and he had never ever heard her begging to find House. She must've been either really tired or extremely nervous if she mistook the meds. House should have already come back, but there was a chance that he was at home, having a great time with his Vicodin and bourbon. He couldn't understand Cuddy. She had known House for a long time and she should know that anything bad would never happen to him. He was kind of immortal – or had a really well-qualified Guardian Angel. It was just impossible that he didn't believe in God. Someone _must_ protect him, otherwise he had already be dead.

His thoughts were interrupted by a groggy voice.

"What the hell do you want? I've just come home and I want to sleep! I hope it's something important." Yeah, it was definitely House.

Foreman took a deep breath.

"It's Cuddy. She's in the hospital."

"Now? It's 9 pm. I know he's a workaholic, but it's unbelievable. What is she doing there?"

"You don't understand. We admitted her half an hour ago. She's overdosed on some meds."

House couldn't say a word. It was… it was impossible. Not after what he had found out. He suddenly recalled his dream.

He took a deep breath.

"How is she?"

"Stable now. She asked about you..."

"I'll be there in a quarter," he interrupted Foreman and put down the phone.

He rubbed his temples and sat down on the sofa. He had to think… No, he had no time to think. He grabbed his jacked and stormed out of his house.

* * *

"He's on the way," Foreman came back and smiled at Cuddy. "He was at home, sleeping."

She sighed.

"I'm an idiot…"

"No, you're not. It was a mistake." Wilson took her hand. "Try to sleep now." She wanted to say something, but Wilson silenced her. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you."

"Thanks," she murmured and closed here eyes.

* * *

House appeared fifteen minutes later. He stood outside the room, unsure what to do. Lisa looked exactly like in his dream – weak, defenseless – like a little girl.

Wilson noticed him and went out.

"She has overdosed," he whispered. "But she's okay now, thankfully she called for help."

"It's my fault," House said suddenly.

Wilson looked surprised.

"Your fault? Why? It was an accident, she mistook the meds."

"It was my fault," he repeated and approached her bed. Wilson stayed outside. He didn't want to disturb those two.

* * *

House went into her room with hesitation. Cuddy was asleep. Suddenly he felt like an intruder, as if he was violating her right to privacy… Okay, he had ruined it a long time ago.

Trying not to wake her up, he sat down at her side.

"Poor girl," he whispered, taking her by the hand.

She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. When she noticed him, she sighed with relief.

"You idiot, you've scared me to death," said House looking in her eyes, still worried.

Lisa smiled. She had said exactly the same thing when he had come to her place during the storm. She had also kept telling it every time he had done something stupid or risky.

"I love when you call me idiot."

"What else can I say? Dean of Medicine who doesn't know what painkillers look like is really rare these days… Of course, just because my co-workers are not Deans of Medicine, thankfully."

"It was an accident. I just didn't check it."

"I'd never suspect you could do something like that on purpose. High-school girl having fun isn't really the same as Dean of Medicine."

Cuddy's smile suddenly disappeared, as if somebody wiped it away. House realized what he'd said, but it was too late.

"She told you." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes," he said, suddenly afraid of looking in her eyes.

She dropped onto the pillows.

"I thought I could trust her," she said with a sad voice. "Apparently I was wrong…"

"No, Lisa, it wasn't like that, don't blame Marie. She was drunk and…"

She interrupted him.

"So you got her drunk and then asked about my secrets. Even better!"

"Lisa, please, let me explain. You don't understand…"

"Get out of here and don't come again," she said, her voice cold and emotionless.

"But…"

"Get out of here!" she shouted.

He hadn't seen her so angry before – and that was his fault. He couldn't do anything about that, so he just stood up and went out.

Cuddy inhaled deeply.

"Don't let him in any more," she said to the nurse. "And shut the blinds."

When the surprised nurse did so, Lisa hid her face in the pillow and, for the first time for years, she started to cry.

* * *

House sat down on the chair in the corridor. When the nurse curtained the glass wall, he could just guess what was going on in the room. He plunged himself in thoughts. He thought about Marie. Where was she? What was she doing? Was she thinking about them?

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there. Suddenly somebody walked down the corridor and stopped in front of him.

House raised his head. It was Wilson.

"Still here?" he asked the oncologist.

"Yeah. I wanted to check on Cuddy before going home. Why are _you_ sitting here?"

"I guess I'm persona non grata. She doesn't want to see me."

"But an hour ago…"

"So what?! Just don't ask, it's not your business."

"Have you had an argument?"

"Even if, then what? It's between Cuddy and me and it's not your bloody business!"

"Okay, okay, calm down! I'll just check if she's alright." Wilson raised his hands and went towards Lisa's room.

Trying not to make any noise, he stepped inside. Cuddy was already asleep. When he came closer he noticed tears on her cheeks. She had been crying.

For a while he stood still, not knowing what to think about that. In one moment Lisa begged to find House, and half an hour later she didn't want to see him. What the hell was going on between the two of them?


	11. S or P?

**I'm slowly finishing... Chapter 11 - last but one ;-)**

* * *

When Lisa woke up the next morning, the sun was shining brightly. The blinds covering the glass wall weren't shut any more. On the corridor she noticed House. He was sleeping on the chair, his cane on the floor.

She shook her head. He just didn't know when it was time to disappear. She had told him to go away, and he just came back the next day, as if anything had happened.

The nurse came in, carrying a tray with her breakfast.

"Good morning, Doctor Cuddy," she said with a wide smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better, thanks," she answered, still staring at House. "When did he come?" she asked suddenly, pointing at him.

"Doctor House?" the nurse looked surprised. "He hasn't even gone home yet."

That caught Cuddy off guard.

"You mean… He has spent the night on that chair?"

"More or less, yes. Half of the time he's been standing at the door looking at you. But I didn't let him in," she added quickly.

"Wake him up and tell him to go home," she ordered, still surprised. She could imagine that his leg wouldn't enjoy that night.

The nurse came out and approached House. Cuddy couldn't hear what they were talking about, but House apparently didn't want to move. Finally the nurse raised her hands and walked towards the room. House took a bottle of Vicodin from his pocket and opened it. He stared at it for a few seconds, rubbing his thigh, and then put it again in the pocket.

Cuddy couldn't believe what she was seeing. House not on drugs? Sleeping on a chair just to check on her? Oh God, he must've been really angry at himself for their argument.

She was so surprised that she didn't noticed that the nurse took her chart and went towards the door.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" she asked, maybe too loud.

"Doctor House wants to see it…" the nurse answered, a little frightened.

"Don't take the chart and let him in," she ordered and rolled her eyes. What was he planning?

She observed his face while the nurse was telling him her new idea. He was more than pleased. Actually, he looked as if it was a great honor for him.

He went into the room smiling at her.

"How are you today?" he asked cheerfully, nonchalantly sitting down on the chair near her bed.

"Check the chart and go home," she answered, not even looking at him.

His smile disappeared.

"Oh Cuddy, come on! How on Earth can I treat my patients without talking to them?"

"It hasn't been a problem so far. And if you think I'm your patient, you're wrong. Besides – _Primo non __nocere__._ Rings a bell?"

House looked perplexed. She went on, not caring about his feelings – of course if he had some.

"You've already done a lot of harm. You've let me down. I was stupid enough to think that you changed, that I could trust you. You used it against me again. Do you really think you can just sleep on the chair so that I can see it and everything will be okay between us? And what did you want to show me by not taking Vicodin?! That you can suffer because of me?! That you feel guilty?!"

She was shouting now.

"Yes and no. I didn't want you to see it. Yesterday the blinds were shut, so didn't want to show off. And don't shout, you should rest now."

He stood up and went out. Cuddy wanted to say something, but actually she didn't know what. He behaved so… weird. He'd never done anything like that before. What the hell had happened with him?

* * *

She was still thinking about him when Wilson came.

"Good morning," he greeted her, but she didn't respond. He looked at her surprised. "What are you thinking about?"

No answer again.

"Hey! Earth to Cuddy!"

She stirred and looked at him.

"Oh, hi! I haven't noticed you. Did you say anything?"

"I've been standing here for at least five minutes talking all the time. What were you thinking about?"

_Or rather WHO were you thinking about,_ he thought, but didn't dare add it.

"Nothing important," she smiled and quickly changed the topic. "Good to see you, I've got an important question."

"Yes?"

"When will you allow me to go home?"

"God, Cuddy! You've been here since yesterday evening and you're already bored?"

"Well, yes. So?"

"We'll release you in the evening if everything's alright."

"_Excuse me?!_ I won't survive the whole day here!"

"You have no choice," Wilson laughed. "I've brought you your laptop, maybe it will help you."

"Thanks." She took the computer with a smile and switched it on instantly. "At last I can work from here."

"No, you can't."

"Why? It has an access to the Internet and to our network, it's okay."

"You don't understand – I won't let you work."

She didn't like it.

"So what can I do? Surf the net?" she asked angrily.

"Why not? Check emails, read the hottest gossips about stars, listen to music…"

"Okay… It will be a hard day," she sighed, but smiled to him. "Thanks."

When Wilson came back to his work, she checked her mailbox.

"Oh God, twenty-six new mails… How can I be sick? This hospital needs me!" she smiled to herself.

She drew her attention to the newest one. It was from Marie. Her forehead wrinkled as she opened the mail.

_Hi Sister!_

_How are you doing? House told me you were sick, but I hope everything is fine by now._

_I'm writing because… because I feel I was unfair. I know that you know that House knows… Dear God. You know what I mean. I didn't want it to be like that. I shouldn't have told him, but he's innocent… At least this time. He really didn't know it's so important for you. I'm the only one to blame._

_I'm really, really sorry about that. I didn't have enough bravery to call you, but I hope you'll forgive me. That was the first and the last time I disappointed you, I swear!_

_You're probably furious at House. Please don't – he doesn't deserve it. It was only my fault._

_I hope you'll forgive me some time._

_Love you,_

_MJ_

Lisa read the letter and grabbed her mobile with fury. _"How could you tell Marie to take all the blame on her?!" _she texted House. She didn't want to talk to him.

He replied a few seconds later. _"I didn't. I haven't talked to her since the conference. Sorry, got a patient."_

Confused, she read the message again. If it was true, if he hadn't asked her to do that, then… Yeah, then what?

* * *

When House had seen message from Cuddy, he'd hoped she had changed her mind. But it'd been only more accusations. He understood she was angry, but maybe, just maybe, she exaggerated a bit.

He decided not to visit her any more, but, as always, he couldn't keep the word – even the one given to himself.

When he went to her room, he saw that it was empty. No Cuddy, no sheets on the bed, actually, no bed. His heartbeat quickened a bit. What had happened?

"Are you looking for Dr Cuddy?"

House jumped when he heard the nurse's voice.

"Yeah. Do you know where she is?"

"She's been released a few hours ago. Dr Wilson took her home."

_You're late, you idiot… _he thought.

"Thank you very much," he said to the surprised nurse, took his backpack and went out.

He had to talk to her, or he would go insane.

* * *

Lisa was reading a book when she heard a doorbell.

_Who's that?,_ she thought. _No one knows I'm at home. _She stood up and went to the hall.

"House." She was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You keep asking the same question every time. May I come in?"

"What do you want?"

He took a bunch of flowers from behind his back.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Flowers."

"And apart from that?"

"Plan S – I'm Sorry."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Or rather P – Pretending Everything's Okay."

"No, really. Lisa, look, I'm sorry for that stupid situation. It's all my fault. And… and don't be angry at Marie. Goodnight."

He gave her the flowers and went towards the car.

She stood there for a while, too surprised to react. House sleeping in the hospital just because of her, mail from Marie and now the flowers… _How stupid of me!_

"House, wait!"

He stopped, but didn't turn to face her.

"I'm an idiot."

"Told you so. And why exactly?"

"I… I was being selfish. And blind. I'm sorry."

He finally turned to her. With relief she noticed that he was smiling.

"I'm glad you've finally realized that. Go home, it's cold outside."

"Will you come in?" she asked shyly.

"It depends. Have you got any interesting movie?"

She smiled. "Well… Yes."

"So what are we waiting for?"

House embraced her and they went inside.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when they finished watching the film.

"When are you coming back to work?" asked House.

"Monday," she answered.

"So I've got a few days to clean all the mess I've made in the hospital."

"It looked quite okay when I was coming out," she said, a bit perplexed.

"Appearances can be deceptive," he remarked. "Don't worry, you're not broke yet."

"Hope so…"

"But everything will be as usual – I'll be the arrogant, cheeky genius and you'll apologize my patients, right?"

She smiled.

"I missed it."


	12. Stranger once again

**Good news is, I've written the next chapter. Bad news is, it's the last one. Good news is, I've also got an epilogue. Bad news is, it's short. Good news is, I'll post it tomorrow. Bad news is... No, that's all ;-)  
Enjoy and thanks for all reviews!**

* * *

The last two weeks had been the strangest ones in Cuddy's life. When they had eventually been reconciled, House had been trying to do his best and behaved better than ever. Not to mention his everyday visits, great movies and that delicious cookies…

When she eventually went to work the next Monday, she found out that the comeback to reality would be more painful that she expected. And the reason was… House.

"Five petitions, eight annoyed patients and no clinic duty." Foreman came into her office five seconds after her arrival. "House has been trying to ruin the hospital."

_What? _She wasn't sure if they were talking about the same man. She moaned.

"Thank God he didn't go to the clinic," she remarked. "That would be a total disaster."

"Do you really think that things could be even worse?" Foreman left a pile of papers on her desk and went out. "Oh, I've forgotten." He came back. "Have a nice first day at work."

Cuddy groaned and hit the desk with a clenched fist. "Dammit!"

"Could you please call Dr House to my office?" she asked her assistant.

She couldn't understand him. One day he was the most caring man in the world, and five minutes later he could turn the hospital upside down. Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Was it only a game? That was so stupid of her, to believe in his pure intentions! She was extremely angry at herself.

"Dr Cuddy!" She nearly jumped when she heard his voice. She hadn't seen him coming in. "That's great to see you here again!"

"Stop, House." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What the hell are you playing?" She realized she had raised her voice.

"Me? Cuddy, please. I thought I've explained everything, and you're just asking what I'm playing. Strange way to express your gratitude."

"Gratitude for what? For your care – well, thank you very much. I appreciate it. But why on Earth have you turned the hospital into a complete mess?!"

"Impressing you when you were away was boring, so I just gave up my plan for some time."

She turned back from him and looked through the window.

"Now I'm back. What are you going to do with it?"

"Let me think… invent another plan?" he grinned.

Cuddy wanted to say something, but at that moment House's pager beeped twice.

"Excuse me. The patient is dying." And he went out not waiting for her reply.

* * *

"Thank God this day has already finished…" With a sigh of relief Cuddy took her coat and went to the car.

She was only halfway home when her mobile rang.

"Cuddy."

"It's Foreman. Sorry to bother you after work, but there are a few things…"

"Yes?"

"Good news is, two patients gave up the idea of taking us to the court."

"That's great."

"Bad news is, four more want to do it – or rather kill House. And he's just disappeared!"

"Oh God." It was the worst day of the past month. "I'll try to contact him."

"Thanks, Dr Cuddy." He put the phone down.

Trying not to cause a car accident, Cuddy dialed House's number. He answered after the first signal.

"Hello, sunshine. What's up?"

"I told you not to call me that. And don't pretend you don't know what I want."

"Well, I guess you want a few things. First of all…"

"Stop," she cut shortly. "Just tell me where you are."

"It's not important, I think."

"Oh yes, it is. You're supposed to be in the hospital, apologizing all those people you've already managed to insult! So _are you _in the hospital?"

"Well, it depends. Not at all… No, I'm not."

"You'd better get there in the next five minutes, or you'll end up in the clinic for the rest of your life." She had to raise her voice because of the loud music House was listening to. "And could you please turn down that damn stereo?!"

"Oh, don't you like Elvis?"

She recognized the song – it was _Can't help falling in love_, the most beautiful song she'd ever heard.

"Why are you listening to it? No, let me guess – a romantic hooker this time?"

She finally arrived home. Driving into the yard she suddenly noticed that the lights in her living room are on.

"Nope. It's Monday. And you're right – it's for a woman, but I wouldn't call her 'hooker'. Oh, I have to finish, my woman is here. Bye!"

"House!" she shouted, but silence was the only reply.

She sighed. House would never ever apologize those patients. She would probably die doing all the paperwork he had left.

She got out of the car and suddenly heard the music.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you__._

She stopped halfway to the door, unsure what to do. It was so… impossible. Eventually, she opened the door and went into the house.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you__. _

The music led her to the living room. She looked around and couldn't say a word. Wine on the table, flowers in the vase and... House on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Again.

"I've invented a new plan and wanted to share with you. Plan Y is ready." He stood up and came closer.

"Plan Y? You've been changing them so quickly I don't remember even plan A." She was too shocked to say anything more intelligent. "Invent plan Z and you'll have the whole alphabet."

"I've already done it. But the execution will depend only on you."

"Me?" He was much too close.

"On your response to plan Y."

"So tell me what it is…" The unbelievable scent of flowers made her feel dizzy.

House took the bouquet and looked in her eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Lisa Cuddy, will you marry me?"

_Oh… my… God. _At first she thought it was only a joke. But then she looked at him and saw hope in his eyes – hope and fear. She took the flowers, unsure what to say. She wanted to scream yes, but it was too beautiful to be real.

"Are you… are you serious?" She had to ask.

He was now playing with her black hair.

"I've never been more serious than now. The week you were sick… And then ended up in the hospital… I realized everything without you is boring. I need somebody to play with."

"And I'm the lucky one?" she asked, still unsure if it all is real.

"Something like that. Lisa, I love you. I can't stop it. And I don't want to. I want to simply be with you… For the rest of my life."

It was probably the first time Gregory House expressed his true feelings aloud.

She took a deep breath.

"You know I love you too. And this… this is a realization of my dreams. The answer could be only one: yes."

He embraced her gently, then kissed deeply. His love. His fiancée. His wife-to-be. It was the happiest moment in his life.


	13. Epilogue: Fairytale

Epilogue

They were sitting on the sofa, her head on his shoulder, his hand in hers. Elvis Presley had finished his song an hour earlier, leaving the lovers alone. They both couldn't believe that moment was real.

"Greg?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too."

For a few minutes they sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

"Greg?"

"Yes?"

"What would plan Z be?"

"The other name for it is 'they live happily ever after'. Sweet home, a big garden, two kids, you know."

"I'd never say you dream about sweet home and kids."

"I'm unpredictable. I just realized I'm alone and I'm not happy about it. I realized I needed somebody to worry about."

She hugged him.

"My caring man."

Again, it was Cuddy who broke the silence.

"Greg?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember your visit after the storm?"

"Yes…"

"You said something about 'the great symphony of life'. What did you mean?"

"Plan Y was already in my head and I wanted to tell you then. But… I wasn't courageous enough. I thought you might have thought it was only a stupid joke. And that 'great symphony'… It was an idiotic idea. I didn't know what to say, so I simply started to talk about anything. But… That was what I thought. I wanted our life to be a perfect harmony. Just forget about it."

"No, why? I liked the name." She grinned. "Let it be the third name of your plan."

He kissed her for the millionth time that evening.

"What would you say about starting putting it into effect?"

"I think it's a good moment."

They both stood up.

"Greg?" She grabbed his hand.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. And I love you."

"I've heard it a few times today." He smiled. "And I'll tell you something: I love you too."

Suddenly he burst out laughing. Lisa looked at him confused.

"What's up?"

"I've suddenly recalled my last talk to your sister…"

"_I hope we'll meet again."_

"_Yeah. Some day, at Lisa's wedding…"_

"_The next conference would be a better solution."_

_You were wrong, Doctor Cuddy…_

**THE END**

_

* * *

_**Now this is REALLY the end. I hope you liked the story. I thought it would be shorter - after all, it was to be a oneshot... ;-) It was my first in English and I hope I haven't done too many mistakes. I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and for reading it ;-)**


End file.
